Sandcastles
by dizzyapple95
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO THUNDER! It looks set to be the summer of a life time. A fabulous vacation and debut tour of one Mr Blaine Anderson. But what challenges might our epic duo face along the way? Who may they encounter? In the Fall they'll be on separate coasts but for now it's time to build Sandcastles.


**Authors Note:** Welcome to the fourth installment in the Printworks Seblaine Series. The other fic's in this series are: 1. Rainbow 2. Waterfalls 3. Thunder

Please review with your comments, good and bad. Also, include anything that you would like to happen in this story or the ones to follow.

For more information on this world (the Characters, Animals, Locations and More) please check out **printworks-seblaine . wikia . com** (without the spaces). The website is a work in progress and I would greatly appreciate your help in building it. You may also leave comments there on what you would like included on the site and in the fics.

Thanks so much for your continued support xx

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing xx

* * *

Sebastian leaned back against the horse trailer staring around the Anderson property in Aspen. It was clear that the property literally stretched for miles. From his current position he couldn't even see the house...or rather mansion, that he knew lay nestled within the trees of the property. Currently he was surrounded by fields, an outdoor arena, a building he quickly learned was an indoor arena, what Blaine informed him was Juliette and Deacon's new house and the barn. On the long drive to Colorado, Sebastian had learnt that property also contained a separate two story building that had a full sized basketball court, tennis court, indoor track circuit, a gym and a swimming pool.

Sebastian looked up as he noticed two figures coming towards him and swallowed nervously, "Mr Anderson...Mrs Anderson..."

Diana smiled and pulled a surprised Sebastian into a hug, "Sebastian dear...it's so good to see you...and I thought we told you to call us Diana and Alastair?"

Sebastian blushed lightly as Diana stepped back allowing her husband to shake Sebastian's hand, "I'll try to remember that..."

Diana glanced around, "Now where is our grandson?"

Sebastian gestured inside the trailer, "Inside...he's making sure they're okay before he unloads them..."

Diana nodded, "I think I'll go give him a hand..."

It was only then that Sebastian took in the clothes that Diana Anderson was wearing. He was surprised to note that she had tied her hair (which was still a rich red colour) into a pony tail and was wearing a pair of jeans, a polo shirt and some boots. Sebastian and Alastair watched as she disappeared around the side of the trailer entering through the grooms door on the other side.

Alastair smiled, "How was the journey?"

"Long...and I had no idea B had a license to drive something this big..."

Alastair nodded, "It surprised Cooper too when he found out...well...I say surprised...Cooper got jealous that we hadn't paid for him to drive something this big...I don't know why he's complaining...Blaine asked whether we'd pay for his lessons and license to drive this for his 17th birthday...Cooper asked for a Lamborghini..."

Sebastian chuckled, "Coop does love that car...he's named it and everything..."

Alastair grinned, "Ah...so you've seen it?

Sebastian nodded, "When he married Gabrielle...although I didn't see it when B and I were there at spring break..."

Alastair shrugged, "A Lamborghini is not exactly the most child friendly car...especially the one Cooper wanted..."

The pair were prevented from continuing their conversation due to the clatter of hooves as Diana led Socks down the ramp at the back of the trailer. Sebastian and Alastair moved forward to greet Diana and Socks. Alastair and Diana chuckled as Socks reached out and nuzzled Sebastian's pocket, who rolled his eyes and pulled out a polo, "Don't tell B..."

Diana rubbed Sock's neck affectionately as he ate the polo, "Blaine did warn me that Sock's was partial to you..."

Sebastian shrugged, "The first time I ever went down to the barn B was grooming him...and well I was pretty nervous...I'd never been around horses before..."

"Ah...first love...horse that is..."

Sebastian blushed, "Well...and B..."

Alastair chuckled as Diana smiled leading Socks down to the barn and his new home. A few minutes later Blaine appeared down the ramp with Toby, "Hey Grandad..."

"Blaine...it's so good to see you...and of course this fine horse...hello Toby..."

Toby chose that moment to sneeze which made Sebastian jump and Alastair and Blaine to laugh. Blaine smiled up at Sebastian who rolled his eyes stepping forward and taking hold of the lead rope and led Toby down to the barn. Alastair stepped forward and pulled Blaine into a hug despite Blaine's protests that he smelt.

"Blaine...it's fine...now I'be asked Sebastian...but how was the drive?"

Blaine shrugged as he stepped back and he and Alastair made their way back up the ramp and into the trailer, "It was alright...long...but okay...the horses were all fine and we didn't lose Deacon or Juliette...so it was good..."

"Yeah...Mark is helping them get settled across in the grooms house...now lets get these two out of here..."

Blaine nodded as he rubbed Ace's neck, "Thank you for taking them by the way..."

Alastair sighed and watched Blaine, "You don't have to thank us Blaine...we want to do this...you know how much your Grandmother loves horses...and they'll give Eagle, Honey, Cookie, Fred and Ginger some more playmates..."

"It's just...ergh..."

Alastair moved forward and lifted Blaine's chin upwards so that he was looking into his eyes, "Blaine...you have this incredible life in New York...and your career is taking off...your parents divorce...is well...it was always inevitable...and yeah it hurts leaving that house that you grew up in...but Blaine...you were never happy there...and these horses...well they are gonna have the time of their lives here...they'll be spoilt rotten...and you...you are always welcome here Blaine...when things get tough and you need a break...or you just want to come and spend some time with the horses...or us...and you are always welcome at the house in New York too...you know that Blaine...and I know that you and your dad still have a fair way to go before you have a really good relationship...and you and your mother have even further to go but Blaine...you are destined for greatness...I know it...hell...everyone around you know it...don't waste your time worrying about your parents or your brother or the horses...everything will work out Blaine..."

Blaine swallowed and felt a few tears stream down his face. He moved so that he could hug Alastair who returned the hug with a tight squeeze.

"I love you Grandad..."

Alastair smiled and pressed a kiss into Blaine's hair, "I love you two kiddo..."

The pair eventually separated as Ace stamped her feet and nudged them on the shoulder to bring their attention back to her. Blaine chuckled and wiped at his eyes while Alastair discreetly did the same.

Blaine pressed a kiss onto Ace's nose, "Okay...Okay...you have our attention...Grandad...are you okay to take Ace?"

Alastair nodded and gently led Ace out of the trailer talking to her as he did. Blaine stepped in front of Harley and untied the quick release knot so that he could lead the horse out of the trailer. Blaine scratched Harley on his neck before leading the horse out of the trailer. Blaine smiled as he noticed his grandparents stable hand Mark stood waiting to close the trailer up.

"Hey Blaine..."

"Hi Mark...how are you?"

Mark grinned, "I'm good...these guys look like they're in good shape considering the drive they've just had..."

Blaine nodded, "I know...I think that's because they are pretty used to travelling for Polo matches..."

Mark moved so that he could walk alongside Blaine and Harley, "So this is...Harley...right?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah...and fair warning...he can be pretty shy and timid...he was abused by his previous owners..."

Mark nodded, "Gotcha...what about the others? I know Deacon and Juliette have been working with them for years but I'm guessing you know all their little habits..."

Blaine shrugged, "Ace is pretty cheeky...which you'll notice straight away...loves to pull you off in random directions...so if you're gonna be taking her on trail rides stick to ones you know...Toby's a really good jumper...he'll jump pretty much anything given the chance and he's a total softie...and Socks...well...you'll learn about Socks when you ride him..."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "No warning about Socks?"

Blaine chuckled, "Trust me...but you may want to try riding him in an arena at first..."

They entered the stable and Blaine placed Harley into the stable that had been set aside for him next to Fred. Blaine stepped out and secured the stable door shut leaving Harley to eat the hay that Mark had put out for him. Blaine rubbed Fred's nose in greeting while watching as Sebastian talked to Socks while grooming him.

"Who'd have thought that you were scared of him the first time you met?"

Sebastian chuckled but his attention remained on Socks, "Yes well...we bonded over our mutual love of you..."

Blaine rolled his but smiled fondly, "Sap..."

* * *

Thanks for reading xx

Please check out **printworks-seblaine . wikia . com** (without the spaces) for more information on the characters and the Printworks Universe that this is set in.


End file.
